gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Smurfynz
Back to top -- New Message -- My Talk Archives 2015 *March 2015 *February 2015 *January 2015 2014 *December 2014 *November 2014 *October 2014 *September 2014 GTAWikia_Crew_Cars_GTAV_smurfynz.jpg Smurfynz's_mantra.jpg ---- April 2015 Crew Logos Can I ask how you got a crew logo / emblem that big on a GTA V car? I can only get it about a quarter of that size using the entire pallet on the logo / emblem maker (talk) | ( ) 19:05, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Sultan RS The Sultan RS image has been removed from the infobox. Policy states that a vehicle that has been modified cannot be used in infoboxes or articles, however, because the Sultan can be modified to be an adaptation of the RS, I'll keep the angle shots on there. Leo68 (talk) 01:31, April 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: Edit check This statement actually wasn't a fact. It is true that some vehicles cause (temporary) bugs, but it is untrue that they corrupt the save file. 10:35, April 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: PC/Laptop Thanks so much for the advice Sean. With regards to the upgrade, I'm going to see if my parents will upgrade the GPU on my laptop, as there's this guy we know who can upgrade hardware for very reasonable prices, as he upgraded our main PC about three years ago. If it proves cheaper to buy a new laptop, my birthday is coming up next month so I may use any money I may receive to put it towards a new laptop. Thanks again for your advice though, I'll bear it in mind :) SJWalker (talk) 22:58, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Uploading Image Hi Smurfy, Sorry for bothering you! I was trying to upload an image and accidentally gave it the wrong name leading to that whole mix up. So I re-uploaded the image with a specific title to fix the issue. I didn't mean to muck up the licencing - don't quite know how this all happened. I'll be more careful with names in the future! Enigma24 (talk) 02:40, April 5, 2015 (UTC) "Structure" Template Hello! Sorry that I haven't been active in the past few days, my computer's been acting up a bit, making it difficult to go online regularly. When I have gotten on the Wiki though, I've been looking through pages such as the Rotterdam Tower page, the Oram Bridge page; just pages meant for structures in the GTA games. As I've been looking through the pages, I thought that we should have a template for them, as I think that they warrant one due to the sheer amount of notable buildings, bridges, and non-safehouse homes. That's just an idea, tell me what you think and have a good Easter! Mortsnarg (talk) 15:27, April 5, 2015 (UTC) : I agree, something like a navigation at the botton for "Landmarks in the HD Universe", "Landmarks in the 3D Universe", or something. Even an infobox if possible, that latter option may be a tricky idea to succeed on though. (talk) | ( ) 15:33, April 5, 2015 (UTC) ::I agree with the navbox idea at least, certainly. With regards to an infobox though, I think two seperate boxes would be needed (one for bridges and one for buildings). How much information you'd get out of them though (length/height, number of lanes etc) is a tough one. It's a great idea though, and I wouldn't rule it out, though we'd need the opinions of more users to see what they think and how it could be done. SJWalker (talk) 15:41, April 5, 2015 (UTC) :::Every time I look at this discussion I end up on a different side of the fence... that's why I haven't replied before now... not to mention I have to reply here rather than on 3 other talk pages... :::*Nav template, sure that's probably OK (I'm not actually a fan of them myself) - who defines what is or is not a "landmark" though?. :::*The infobox, there could be a one-size-fits-all "Landmark" template that changes depending on man-made or natural feature so you can include buildings (height), bridges (height/length), waterfalls, mountains etc. ::::Needs more thought and discussion I feel. smurfy (coms) 07:30, April 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: Templates Yeah, I guess that would work. I don't know how to make it say Beverage or what not from typing in the type section though. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 22:02, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Do you know how to have userboxes on your pages without fucking up the text on the page. If you can, can you sort it on my user page? Leo68 (talk) 22:45, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Thanks that looks better now. Leo68 (talk) 02:35, April 6, 2015 (UTC) RE: Lol I bet that feels weird. You weren't even Patroller then, and I was only a Patroller then. Amazing what seven months will do. Leo68 (talk) 03:52, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Opportunity Greetings! This is Jorge from Wikia. I'm reaching out to you a few other admins about a potential promotion opportunity I wanted to run by you and your GTA community. To help spotlight your community and celebrate the release of GTA V on PC, we are considering partnering with Nvidia to host an expert blog post about how to mod your PC to get the most out of GTA V's fancy new graphics. Our hope is that we could get your permission to promote the blog using a mainpage and article page promotion module. We would put it up ourselves and take it down after a few week or a month (how long its promoted is negotiable). Is this something you think is possible? Let me know when you can by leaving me a message on my talk page! All the best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 22:15, April 7, 2015 (UTC) I thougt thas "Bugstars Equipment was NOT unlocked by Daddy's Little Girl and BZ Gas Grenades was NOT unlocked by Daddy's Little Girl"? Puiterken (talk) 12:24, April 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: RockstarPress contributions Thanks for the support Sean. I'm in the process of removing most of the "advertising", though I fear there won't be much else left in the article. However, the gallery will still be up there, and will hopefully explain much more. SJWalker (talk) 22:28, April 13, 2015 (UTC) redwood talk Why did you delete almost every talk message for Redwood cigerettes we were doing nothing wrong we were just talkingTevanoRCMP (talk) 12:56, April 14, 2015 (UTC) deleted due to my understanding of why its been deletedTevanoRCMP (talk) 13:17, April 14, 2015 (UTC) PC Mission Walkthroughs Hey, I had a chat on the Live Chat, a user suggested we add the PC Mission Walkthroughs given by GTASeriesVideos on youtube, at first, i thought it was a good idea, but I think it's only like the original, versions. FPS comes as a separate video feature as it is a different perspective. So, what do you think? Should we have PC Walkthroughs on mission pages? (talk) | ( ) 13:38, April 14, 2015 (UTC) UPDATE: I Honestly don't think there's a enough of a significant difference of graphical/quality/gameplay/features to go through with Mission Walkthroughs of PC version. We could do videos of the 4K or 60FPS, though. (talk) | ( ) 19:47, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Gear Navbox Hey Smur. Can you please create an gear navbox like you did with the gear infobox? All the gear equipment is included in the weapon navbox with is misleading. So far we can include: Parachute, Thermite Bomb, Rebreather, Night Vision, Thermal Vision, Scuba Suit and Earpiece. If you agree, tell me so I can delete the gear from each weapon navbox. Thanks. - [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 15:01, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :Alright. I'm on a cellphone now, so I will try to do this tomorrow. :I saw your discussion with Monkey about the video walkthroughs, may I ask, do we still have to keep this IGN videos here? Tom said that the wikia had some fondness with IGN, so they should use their videos where ever possible, but their videos lack so much when compared to the GTASeries videos. :PS: Yeah, I was blocked here on day one thanks to this walkthroughs. - [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 00:06, April 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: PC Hi Sean. Alas no, I am not. My laptop spent two days downloading the game, but when it came to starting up, even the "safe mode" (with reduced graphics) wouldn't play the game at all. My parents have now decided it's time to cut our losses and replace my current laptop. I've seen this one which looks pretty powerful and at a good price, so we're going to run the rule over it in the near future. SJWalker (talk) 23:18, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :These are the specs of my laptop (I am near-tech illiterate so I have little idea of what these all mean): Advent Roma 1001, Windows 7 Home Premium, 320GB Hard Drive, 64-bit OS and 2GB of memory (that's why I think it didn't play the game). With regards to the price, it's not so much a budget, but I'm the only one who's going to be using the laptop and I can't really justify to myself or my parents spending upwards of £700 on a laptop. We agreed that I'd pay most of the money and since I don't have a job at present £500 is the most I can afford. SJWalker (talk) 10:57, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Rockstar Editor Hey Sean, I asked WildBrick about the Rockstar Editor, what I asked was, when you start the editor and choose a different character/pedestrian/animal, you actually control them? I'd like to see Jimmy, Devin Weston and Amanda (?) being controlled via Editor if possible :p I even asked him if he was going to make any video related to this. (talk/ /blog) 01:57, April 17, 2015 (UTC) : That is so cool! I never thought that the PC version would bring something so interesting other than graphics! I'd make lots of videos :D (talk/ /blog) 02:19, April 17, 2015 (UTC) GTA Online DLC Cars DLC cars do spawn online. http://i.imgur.com/969d66J.jpg http://i.imgur.com/8aqEa9w.jpg TheAdmiester (talk) 03:49, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: "Proof" That isn't a modded lobby. They're screenshots of the PC version which as of yet cannot have car spawning modified online. There are also videos of the Pigalle being driven into LSC and denied because they had trackers on them, videos from the Xbox One/PS4 version which again cannot be modded at all. I'd like to see your reasoning as to why you jumped to the conclusion of it being a modded lobby when there is no proof. TheAdmiester (talk) 04:10, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Yes they do. I showed you screenshot proof of it happening on an unmodded game. What is your source of the claim that they don't spawn online? I've shown the proof of my statement. TheAdmiester (talk) 04:44, April 17, 2015 (UTC) The message for a pedestrian DLC vehicle is different to the one for a player owned vehicle. The cars do spawn online. I've linked you to proof of my statement, I don't see any proof of yours. I don't see why you're denying this so much. TheAdmiester (talk) 16:18, April 17, 2015 (UTC) :Just because you have your so called prooof does not mean that his statement is wrong he is in fact a admin and he makes the final decision on things if he says its a modded loby its a moded loby no buts about itTevanoRCMP (talk) 16:41, April 17, 2015 (UTC) :Anyways Admiester you do realize that your arguing with an admin what smurfy says goes plain and simpleTevanoRCMP (talk) 18:11, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Here's a thought. How about I prove it to you ingame? Give me some form of evidence that you'll accept for it and I'll do it. If you have the PC or Xbox One versions, I'll gladly show you ingame that these cars do spawn. 21:28, April 17, 2015 (UTC) The Duke O' Death is a glitch, not a mod. The PC version can be modded but there are no ways to effect car spawning yet. As for the proof, the video Editor removes all HUD elements. If I record a gameplay video that clearly shows an empty lobby and the moving radar, would that be proof enough? Other than that, do you have the game on PC/Xbox One? 22:55, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Thanks man, I appreciate it. But like I said I can still back it up with further proof if you want to physically see it yourself on PC. 23:52, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: Talk No idea what happened there. I only clicked edit on the section I had already been talking on, so it shouldn't have touched anything else. Table Hey, I've noticed that my User-Page is looking rather long, and is full of stuff I want to keep on here. I've decided to do something you did a while back, it was like a grid/table formation, I think it was around this revision of your page that you had it. Can I ask how you did this? (talk) | ( ) 17:52, April 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: If it is a doppelganger it is a community central matter but if that is Cloud he may face demotion and a block or ban. Leo68 (talk) 00:51, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :One of the posts read "Let's start a Wiki war" and "I'm still spying on the GTA Wiki, gotta keep my patroller place". I know it could be someone posing as Cloud but there's just something in the back of my mind, especially since Cloud isn't a Myths Wiki user. Unfortunately, the site has been locked within the last 45 minutes so it cannot be seen without an account. SJWalker (talk) 01:16, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :: You are right, we'll have to make sure that was Cloud, if it's true, six staff members (seven if you saw that) saw his attitude, and as I said in chat, we would never lie to a bureaucrat, especially Leo, we'll have to find out if it's true, it's still suspicious but not concrete. (talk/ /blog) 01:27, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :: Here's avandal, doubt it's a coincidence. You should join the chat to keep up on what's going on, brother. Mortsnarg (talk) 04:13, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Missions pages Hi smurfy. I apologise if I had annoyed you by asking many questions, as it is my nature that I ask questions whenever I am confused about something, so please bear with me. I will be asking three questions, which are the following: Firstly, can you explain using more "simpler" words and give more "examples" about what you had mentioned about the missions listing having nothing to do with where the action takes place. Secondly, I had encountered a problem when I was rearranging the missions in the list of missions page in the available order that you had mentioned. Let's take this page as an example. Francis' mission Call and Collect must be completed to unlock Packie's mission Harboring a Grudge. But the problem arises when the mission Call and Collect was placed before the mission Harboring a Grudge. As you see in Missions in GTA IV page, 'Call and Collect' was listed under the 'Algonquin-Alderney Missions' while 'Harboring a Grudge' was listed under 'Broker-Dukes-Bohan Missions'. How am I going to list 'Call and Collect' before 'Harboring a Grudge'. Shall there be two categories named 'Algonquin-Alderney Missions'? Lastly, I had noticed that pages listing down Unique Stunt Jumps locations had been absent in most GTA games. Can I create these pages? By the way, I had noticed recently that templates had been added to pages about 'structures', for example this page, and, in my opinion, this produces a 'wonderful' effect to this pages. Please reply me as soon as possible. MarcusCheeKJ (talk) 11:02, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Can you please reply me? I need these answers. Thank you. MarcusCheeKJ (talk) 10:30, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Hi again. Some GTA games have an 'Introductory' missions before the beginning mission itself. An example is in GTA III where this mission falls before the first mission, as compared to one mission in GTA IV. Why is this so? MC (MyComputer) 10:15, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Staff page Why is Myth Hunter's name far from his flag icon? It's weird. (talk/ /blog) 21:25, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Recent Events Sorry as I don't know you were that busy. But it's understandable due to the recent events. I think Myth Hunter earns the rights to be promoted to Patroller due to his commitment, dosen't he? It's such a shame that Cloudkit01 was involved in this. MC (MyComputer) 01:53, April 22, 2015 (UTC) RE Thanks. I also liked the way you croped the image. Myth(Talk/ ) 09:47, April 22, 2015 (UTC) RE: Enough First of all, I'm not changing it on every single instance, only where it would look more professional or where it seems proper to do so, like on headings or titles. If I was editing every single "GTA", then I would be editing every single page within the wiki, which is just not going to happen. Secondly, you caught me on one instance where I made a typo by mistake where I made the page less "tidy", so apologies on that matter. ApacheAH-64A (talk) 04:14, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Road pages Hi again. Can templates for road pages in the HD universe be added? And maybe a table too to show any intersections or entry/exit points along a road, as sometimes a road may cut off and restart at another location near to where it cut off. An example is this road, where it is being cut off at Montauk Avenue and aonther road. MC (MyComputer) 11:42, April 23, 2015 (UTC) The template is okay. But it's best to not only include major intersections, but all the intersections the road made. MC (MyComputer) 05:44, April 24, 2015 (UTC) The Rampages and Unique Stunt Jumps pages I promised to create or edit will not be created or edited as of this few months as I had, frankly, not enough time. When I can organise my limited time online, then I'll work on the pages. By the way, can I ask some Patrollers on how they feel of 'road templates'. MC (MyComputer) 02:29, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Then what about roads in GTA IV? MC (MyComputer) 03:51, April 25, 2015 (UTC) User He's been given a two week block. He wasn't going to listen to any other warnings. Leo68 (talk) 06:32, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Images This guy is still uploading images incorrectly. 18:38, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :I did think about it but I kinda don't want to do it yet. I'll probably archive it once it gets really, really long (200-300 messages). 21:47, April 25, 2015 (UTC) User Hi Sean. I just saw that you blocked this user for "ignoring staff" by removing the "unofficial" category, but his userpage did still have that category. Leon readded it but didn't include the "unofficial" tag. SJWalker (talk) 22:00, April 25, 2015 (UTC) I checked it just after you blocked him, and the category does appear. When Leon re-added the information, he only re-added the category and didn't put the tag back. SJWalker (talk) 22:56, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Blocking users I don't mean to be a dick nor be disrespectful with you, but you block some users too quickly, it's not the first time you had to unblock a user for a mistake seen after blocking them, blocking vandals quickly is a very good thing for admins, but don't be too "block happy" after users like Nicky.haugh and Andyxdr. Cheers. (talk/ /blog) 02:16, April 26, 2015 (UTC) : Wether you blocked him or not, take my advice and don't get yourself offended, it's just an advice, I don't have the rights to tell what an admin must to. (talk/ /blog) 02:47, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :: Take this advice the way you want to understand it... I'm not criticizing you, but you understand like that, so, okay... (talk/ /blog) 03:03, April 26, 2015 (UTC) OKAY. I got it, okay? Please, calm down, yeesh... (talk/ /blog) 03:21, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Sasquatch and Boomer Blindly believing? Since when believe in someone that shows ACTUAL PROOFS of their claims considered blindly believe? But you can calm down, I'm willing to hear more about all this before giving my final thoughts. - [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 03:45, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Well said Sean. I'm going to look into this more. It is suspicious as hell. Leo68 (talk) 04:05, April 26, 2015 (UTC) RE:Sasquatch and Boomer You saw that comment in Leon's talk page, so you know that theres much more then just IP adress to back up this claim, thats a very big accusation indeed, but the guy didn't just drop that out of nowhere and leave the place, he definetely did his homework. How can you explain the similar writing style or the fact that they never edit at the same time? Also, this adoration that Boomer has for Sasquatch? It was always subject of discussion here, it never felt natural, like if was just a close friendship, now this explains A LOT about that. Again, I want to hear more about all this, especially from Sasquatch and Boomer, so I'm keeping my thoughts for the moment. - [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 04:09, April 26, 2015 (UTC) I've looked briefly into it. Tom has never shown favoritism to Sasquatch nor Boomer. I think he felt the ban was unjust so I've decided to open a Community Noticeboard discussion, it'll be up in a few minutes. I have no reason to doubt him, I believe this may be another user with a grudge against Tom. He's not the first user to abuse him. Leo68 (talk) 04:17, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Mission listing in GTA LCS and VCS I noticed that the mission listing in these games are very unique, as it is put into a table format arranged by mission bosses by A-Dust. What do you think about his format? Just reply me by Friday, as I think you would be busy because of the recent events. MC (MyComputer) 13:59, April 26, 2015 (UTC) RE: Enhanced version character shots Alright, but I think there's one but though. From my knowledge GTA V uses different character models for cutscenes and gameplay, which means the cutscenes are using more detailed models compared to the ones during gameplay. And I strongly assume the Director Mode uses the in-game models which are less detailed. So, I was thinking that all the characters which have good cutscene appearances, mostly Story and S&F characters, should have a screenshot taken from a cutscene. And the other characters, which either don't have cutscene appearances or they have but it's not possible to get a good shot of them, like heist members or special characters, would be better off with a screenshot taken with the Director Mode. What do you think? Switch101 (talk) 20:08, April 26, 2015 (UTC)